1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiocommunications apparatus comprising means suited to the application of a coefficient to one or more useful signals.
The expression “useful signal” hereinafter designates an information-carrier signal.
The coefficient may be a multiplication coefficient or, again, a division coefficient.
The radiocommunications apparatus comprises, for example, a transmitter and/or a receiver, at least one of these two devices comprising the division and/or multiplication means.
It can be applied to phase modulation and/or frequency modulation.
It relates especially to radiocommunications apparatuses (using wireless beams, unicast links, and unicast-multicast links etc) working in the millimeter frequency band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In radiocommunications apparatuses, the transmission system generally comprises a device to transpose the frequency of the information-carrying useful signal into a radiofrequency band. The frequency Fol of the local oscillator is therefore of the same magnitude as the transmission frequency Fe. This entails the development of functions in frequency ranges, especially in the millimeter range, that are difficult to attain.
There are also known transmission systems where the frequency multiplication step is performed on the signal that has undergone frequency transposition.